mediafandomcom-20200222-history
1975
It was also declared the International Women's Year by the United Nations and the European Architectural Heritage Year by the Council of Europe. Events January ** Altair 8800 is released, sparking the microcomputer revolution. ** Volkswagen introduces the Golf, its new front-wheel-drive economy car, in the United States and Canada as the Volkswagen Rabbit. * January 1 ** Stevie Nicks and Lindsey Buckingham join Fleetwood Mac. ** Watergate scandal (United States): John N. Mitchell, H. R. Haldeman and John Ehrlichman are found guilty of the Watergate cover-up. ** Malawi changes its capital city from Zomba to Lilongwe. * January 2 ** The Federal Rules of Evidence are approved by the United States Congress. ** Bangladesh revolutionary leader Siraj Sikder is killed by police while in custody. * January 5 – Tasman Bridge disaster: The Tasman Bridge in Hobart, Tasmania, Australia, is struck by the bulk ore carrier , killing 12 people. * January 6 – United States television debuts: ** Game show Wheel of Fortune premieres on NBC. ** AM America makes its television debut on ABC. * January 7 – OPEC agrees to raise crude oil prices by 10%. * January 8 ** Ella Grasso becomes Governor of Connecticut, the first female U.S. governor who does not succeed her husband. ** U.S. President Gerald Ford appoints Vice President Nelson Rockefeller to head a special commission looking into alleged domestic abuses by the CIA. * January 14 – Heiress Lesley Whittle, 17, is kidnapped from her home in Shropshire, England by Donald Neilson. * January 15 ** Alvor Agreement: Portugal announces that it will grant independence to Angola on November 11. ** International Women's Year is launched in Britain by Princess Alexandra and Barbara Castle. ** Steel roller coaster Space Mountain (Magic Kingdom) opens at Walt Disney World in Florida, becoming one of the park's most popular attractions into the 21st century. * January 18 – The United States Atomic Energy Commission is divided between the Energy Research and Development Administration and the Nuclear Regulatory Commission, partly in response to the 1973 oil crisis. * January 19 – 1975 Kinnaur earthquake: An earthquake strikes Himachal Pradesh, India. * January 20 ** In Hanoi, North Vietnam, the Politburo approves the final military offensive against South Vietnam. ** American talent agent Michael Ovitz founds the Creative Artists Agency. ** Work is abandoned on the British end of the Channel Tunnel. * January 24 – Jazz pianist Keith Jarrett plays the solo improvisation 'The Köln Concert' at the Cologne Opera, which, recorded live, becomes the best-selling piano recording in history. * January 26 – Immaculata University defeats the University of Maryland 80-48 in the first nationally televised women's basketball game in the United States."Women Cagers Make TV Debut", Ocala (FL) Star-Banner", January 27, 1975, p. 2B * January 29 – The Weather Underground radical student group bombs the United States Department of State main office in Washington, D.C. February * February 1 – The Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation is launched in the Philippines. * February 4 – The Haicheng earthquake, the first successfully predicted earthquake, kills 2,041 and injures 27,538 in Haicheng, Liaoning, China. * February 6 – A crucial by-election is held in Kankesanthurai, Sri Lanka. * February 9 – The ''Soyuz 17 crew (Georgy Grechko, Aleksei Gubarev) returns to Earth after 1 month aboard the Salyut 4 space station. * February 11 ** Margaret Thatcher defeats Edward Heath for the leadership of the opposition UK Conservative Party. Thatcher, 49, is Britain's first female leader of any political party. ** Colonel Richard Ratsimandrava, President of Madagascar, is assassinated. * February 13 ** A "Turkish Federated State of North Cyprus" is declared as an unsuccessful first step to international recognition of a Turkish Cypriot separatist state in Cyprus. ** A fire breaks out in the World Trade Center. * February 21 – Watergate scandal: Former United States Attorney General John N. Mitchell, and former White House aides H. R. Haldeman and John Ehrlichman, are sentenced to between 30 months and 8 years in prison. * February 23 – In response to the energy crisis, daylight saving time commences nearly 2 months early in the United States. * February 26 – A fleeing Provisional Irish Republican Army member shoots and kills off-duty London police officer Stephen Tibble, 22, as he gives chase. * February 27 – The 2 June Movement kidnaps West German politician Peter Lorenz. He is released on March 4 after most of the kidnappers' demands are met. * February 28 ** A major tube train crash at Moorgate station, London kills 43 people. ** In Lomé, Togo, the European Economic Community and 46 African, Caribbean and Pacific countries sign a financial and economic treaty, known as the first Lomé Convention. March * March 1 **Aston Villa win the Football League Cup at Wembley, beating Norwich City 1–0 in the final. ** Australian television switches to full-time colour. * March 4 ** Charlie Chaplin is knighted by Elizabeth II. ** A Canadian parliamentary committee is televised for the first time. * March 6 ** Algiers Accord: Iran and Iraq announce a settlement in their border dispute. ** A bomb explodes in the Paris offices of the Springer Press. The 6 March Group (connected to the Red Army Faction) demands amnesty for the Baader-Meinhof Group. * March 7 – The body of teenage heiress Lesley Whittle, kidnapped 7 weeks earlier by the "Black Panther", is discovered in Staffordshire, England. * March 8 ** The United Nations proclaims International Women's Day. ** First appearance of Davros in Doctor Who. * March 9 – Construction of the Trans-Alaska Pipeline System begins. * March 10 ** Vietnam War: North Vietnamese troops attack Ban Mê Thuột, South Vietnam, on their way to capturing Saigon. ** The Rocky Horror Show opens on Broadway in New York City; closed after 3 previews and 45 performances. ** An extended portion of Sanyō Shinkansen between Okayama Station and Hakata Station opens, thus making Shinkansen reach the second island, Kyushu, Japan. * March 11 – The leftist military government in Portugal defeats a rightist coup attempt. * March 13 – Vietnam War: South Vietnam President Nguyễn Văn Thiệu orders the Central Highlands evacuated. This turns into a mass exodus involving troops and civilians (the Convoy of Tears). * March 15 – In Brazil, Guanabara State merges into the state of Rio de Janeiro. The state's capital moves from the city of Niterói to the city of Rio de Janeiro. * March 22 – Ding-a-dong by Teach-In (music by Dick Bakker, text by Will Luikinga and Eddy Ouwens) wins the 20th Eurovision Song Contest 1975 for the Netherlands. * March 25 – King Faisal of Saudi Arabia is shot and killed by his nephew; the killer is beheaded on June 18. (King Khalid succeeds Faisal.) * March 28 – A fire in the maternity wing at Kucic Hospital in Rijeka, former Yugoslavia, kills 25 people. * March 31 **Süleyman Demirel of AP forms the new government of Turkey (39th government, a four-party coalition, so-called First National Front ( )). **In his final game on the sideline, John Wooden coaches UCLA to its 10th national championship in 12 seasons when the Bruins defeat Kentucky 92-85 in the title game at San Diego. April * April 3 – Bobby Fischer refuses to play in a chess match against Anatoly Karpov, giving Karpov the title. * April 4 ** Vietnam War: The first military Operation Babylift flight, C5A 80218, crashes 27 minutes after takeoff, killing 138 on board; 176 survive the crash. ** Bill Gates and Paul Allen found Microsoft in Albuquerque, New Mexico. *April 5 – The Soviet manned space mission Soyuz 18a ends in failure during its ascent into orbit when a critical malfunction occurs in the second and third stages of the booster rocket during staging, resulting in the cosmonauts and their Soyuz spacecraft having to be ripped free from the vehicle. Both cosmonauts survive. * April 9 ** Asia's first professional basketball league, the Philippine Basketball Association, plays its first game at the Araneta Coliseum. ** Eight people in South Korea, who are involved in the People's Revolutionary Party Incident, are hanged. ** Monty Python and the Holy Grail is released. * April 13 ** Bus massacre: The Kataeb militia kills 27 Palestinians during an attack on their bus in Ain El Remmeneh, Lebanon, triggering the Lebanese Civil War which lasts until 1990. ** A coup d'état in Chad led by the military overthrows and kills President François Tombalbaye. * April 17 – The Khmer Republic surrenders, when the Communist Khmer Rouge guerilla forces capture Phnom Penh ending the Cambodian Civil War, with mass evacuation of American troops and Cambodian civilians. * April 18 – The Khmer Rouge beings prompting a forcible mass evacuation of the city and starting the genocide. * April 24 – Six Red Army Faction terrorists take over the West German embassy in Stockholm, take 11 hostages and demand the release of the group's jailed members; shortly after, they are captured by Swedish police (See West German Embassy siege). * April 25 – Vietnam War: As North Vietnamese Army forces close in on the South Vietnamese capital Saigon, the Australian Embassy is closed and evacuated, almost 10 years to the day since the first Australian troop commitment to South Vietnam. * April 30 – The Vietnam War ends with the Fall of Saigon: The Vietnam War concludes as Communist forces from North Vietnam take Saigon, resulting in mass evacuation of the remaining American troops and South Vietnam civilians. As the capital is taken, South Vietnam surrenders unconditionally and is replaced with the temporary Provisional Government. May * May 1 – The Cold War between Cambodia and Vietnam begins, which eventually leads to the Cambodian–Vietnamese War. * May 3 – West Ham United win the FA Cup at Wembley, beating Fulham 2–0 in the final. Both goals are scored by Alan Taylor. West Ham legend Bobby Moore, appears for Fulham. * May 5 – The Busch Gardens Williamsburg theme park opens in Virginia. * May 6 – a violent F4 tornado hit the Omaha metropolitan area in the U.S. state of Nebraska, killing 3 and injuring 137+ people. The tornado also struck the neighboring states of South Dakota and Iowa, and Louisiana, Texas, and Mississippi in the southern United States. * May 12 – Mayaguez incident: Khmer Rouge forces in Cambodia seize the United States merchant ship in international waters. * May 15 – Mayaguez incident: The American merchant ship Mayaguez, seized by Cambodian forces, is rescued by the U.S. Navy and Marines; 38 Americans are killed. * May 16 ** Sikkim accedes to India after a referendum and abolishes the Chogyal, its monarchy. ** Junko Tabei from Japan becomes the first woman to reach the summit of Mount Everest. * May 17 – Elton John's Captain Fantastic and the Brown Dirt Cowboy becomes the first album to enter the US Billboard 200 album chart at Number One. * May 25 ** Bobby Unser wins the Indianapolis 500 for a second time in a rain-shorted 174 lap, 435 mile (696 km) race. ** The Golden State Warriors win the 1975 NBA basketball championship. * May 27 ** The Dibbles Bridge coach crash near Grassington, North Yorkshire, England results in 32 deaths (the highest ever toll in a United Kingdom road accident). ** In the National Hockey League, The Philadelphia Flyers defeat the Buffalo Sabres 2-0 in game six of the finals to claim their second straight Stanley Cup. * May 28 – Fifteen West African countries sign the Treaty of Lagos, creating the Economic Community of West African States. June * June 5 ** The Suez Canal opens for the first time since the Six-Day War. ** The United Kingdom votes yes in a referendum to stay in the European Community. * June 6 – The Georgetown Agreement, formally creating the ACP Group, is signed. * June 9 – The Order of Australia is awarded for the first time. * June 10 – In Washington, D.C., the Rockefeller Commission issues its report on CIA abuses, recommending a joint congressional oversight committee on intelligence. * June 19 – Richard Bingham, 7th Earl of Lucan is found guilty ''in absentia'' of the murder of nanny Sandra Rivett. * June 20 – Jaws is released in theaters and becomes a popular summer hit, setting the standard for Hollywood blockbusters for years to come. * June 23 – Markus Zusak, writer of the Book Thief and Messenger is born. * June 25 ** Prime Minister Indira Gandhi declares a state of emergency in India, suspending civil liberties and elections. ** Mozambique gains independence from Portugal. * June 26 – Two FBI agents and one AIM member die in a shootout, at the Pine Ridge Indian Reservation in South Dakota. July * July 1 – The Postmaster-General's Department is disaggregated into the Australian Telecommunications Commission (trading as Telecom Australia) and the Australian Postal Commission (trading as Australia Post). * July 4 ** Zion Square refrigerator bombing. A terrorist attack in downtown Jerusalem kills 15 civilians and wounds 77. ** Sydney newspaper publisher Juanita Nielsen disappears, and is presumed to have been murdered. * July 5 – Cape Verde gains independence after 500 years of Portuguese rule. * July 6 ** The Comoros declares and is granted their independence from France. ** Ruffian, an American champion thoroughbred racehorse breaks down in a match race against Kentucky Derby winner, Foolish Pleasure; she has to be euthanized the following day. * July 9 – The National Assembly of Senegal passes a law that will pave way for a multi-party system (albeit highly restricted). * July 12 – São Tomé and Príncipe declare independence from Portugal. * July 17 – Apollo–Soyuz Test Project: A manned American Apollo spacecraft and the manned Soviet Soyuz spacecraft for the Soyuz 19 mission, docks in orbit, marking the first such link-up between spacecraft from the 2 nations. * July 30 – In Detroit, former Teamsters Union president Jimmy Hoffa is reported missing. August * August 1 – The Helsinki Accords, which officially recognize Europe's national borders and respect for human rights, are signed in Finland. * August 3 – The Louisiana Superdome opens in New Orleans. * August 5 – U.S. President Ford posthumously restores the U.S. citizenship of General Robert E. Lee, military leader of the Confederate States of America during the American Civil War. * August 8 ** The Banqiao Dam, in China's Henan Province, fails after Typhoon Nina; over 200,000 people perish. ** Samuel Bronfman II, son of the president of Seagram's, is kidnapped in Purchase, New York. * August 11 ** British Leyland Motor Corporation comes under British government control. ** Governor Mário Lemos Pires of Portuguese East Timor abandons the capital Dili, following a UDT coup and the outbreak of civil war between UDT and Fretilin. * August 15 ** The Birmingham Six are wrongfully sentenced to life imprisonment in Great Britain (they are released 1991). ** Founder President Sheikh Mujibur Rahman of Bangladesh is killed during a coup led by Major Syed Faruque Rahman. * August 20 – Viking program: NASA launches the Viking 1 planetary probe toward Mars. * August 24 – Officers responsible for the military coup in Greece in 1967 are sentenced to death in Athens. The sentences are later commuted to life imprisonment. September * September–October – In New Zealand, Māori leader Whina Cooper leads a march of 5,000 people, in support of Maori claims to their land. * September 5 ** In Sacramento, California, Lynette Fromme, a follower of jailed cult leader Charles Manson, attempts to assassinate U.S. President Gerald Ford, but is thwarted by a Secret Service agent. ** The London Hilton Hotel is bombed by the Provisional Irish Republican Army; 2 people are killed and 63 injured. * September 6 – An earthquake with a Richter magnitude of 6.7 kills at least 2,085 in Diyarbakır and Lice, Turkey. * September 9 – Riverfront Coliseum opens in Cincinnati. * September 14 ** Elizabeth Seton is canonized, becoming the first American Roman Catholic saint. ** Rembrandt's painting "The Night Watch" is slashed a dozen times at the Rijksmuseum in Amsterdam. * September 15 – The French department of "Corse", comprising the entire island of Corsica, is divided into two departments: Haute-Corse (Upper Corsica) and Corse-du-Sud (Southern Corsica). ]] * September 16 – Papua New Guinea gains its independence from Australia. * September 18 – Fugitive Patty Hearst is captured in San Francisco. * September 19 ** General Vasco Gonçalves is ousted as Prime Minister of Portugal. ** The British comedy sitcom Fawlty Towers airs on BBC 2. * September 20 – The term of Tuanku Al-Mutassimu Billahi Muhibbudin Sultan Abdul Halim Al-Muadzam Shah ibni Almarhum Sultan Badlishah, as the 5th Yang di-Pertuan Agong of Malaysia, ends. * September 21 – Sultan Yahya Petra ibni Almarhum Sultan Ibrahim Petra of Kelantan, becomes the 6th Yang di-Pertuan Agong of Malaysia. * September 22 – U.S. President Gerald Ford survives a second assassination attempt, this time by Sara Jane Moore in San Francisco. * September 24 – Dougal Haston and Doug Scott on the 1975 British Mount Everest Southwest Face expedition become the first people to reach the summit of Mount Everest by any of its faces and the first Britons to reach the summit by any route. * September 27 ** Francoist Spain executes 5 ETA and FRAP members, the last executions in Spain to date. ** The Norwood Football Club beats the Glenelg Football Club in the South Australian National Football League (SANFL) Australian rules football Grand Final. * September 28 – The Spaghetti House siege takes place in London. * September 30 – The Hughes Helicopters (later McDonnell-Douglas, now Boeing IDS) AH-64 Apache makes its first flight. October * October 1 – Thrilla in Manila: Muhammad Ali defeats Joe Frazier in a boxing match in Manila, Philippines. * October 2 – A blast at an explosives factory kills 6 in Beloeil, Quebec. * October 9 – A bomb explosion outside the Green Park tube station near Piccadilly in London kills 1 and injures 20. * October 11 – NBC airs the first episode of Saturday Night Live (George Carlin is the first host; Billy Preston and Janis Ian the first musical guests). * October 16 ** The "Balibo Five" Australian television journalists are killed at Balibo by Indonesian Army special forces in the buildup to the Indonesian invasion of East Timor. ** The last naturally occurring case of smallpox is diagnosed and treated, the victim being two-year-old Rahima Banu.Image caption of U.S. Centers for Disease Control Public Health Image LibraryC image number 7762. * October 21 – 1975 World Series: The Cincinnati Reds defeated the Boston Red Sox in Game Six off Carlton Fisk's 12th-inning home run to cap off what many consider to be the best World Series game ever played. * October 22 – The Reds defeat the Red Sox 4 games to 3 in a broadcast that breaks records for a televised sporting event. * October 27 – Robert Poulin kills 1 and wounds 5 at St. Pius X High School in Ottawa, Ontario, Canada before shooting himself. * October 30 ** Peter Sutcliffe (the "Yorkshire Ripper") commits his first murder, that of Wilma McCann. ** Juan Carlos I of Spain becomes acting head of state after dictator Francisco Franco concedes that he is too ill to govern. * October 31 – The Queen single "Bohemian Rhapsody" is released. It later becomes one of their most popular songs. November * November 3 ** An independent audit of Mattel, one of the United States' largest toy manufacturers, reveals that company officials fabricated press releases and financial information to "maintain the appearance of continued corporate growth." ** The first petroleum pipeline opens from Cruden Bay to Grangemouth, Scotland. ** The long-running television game show The Price Is Right expands from 30 minutes to its current hour-long format on CBS. * November 6 ** The Green March begins: 300,000 unarmed Moroccans converge on the southern city of Tarfaya and wait for a signal from King Hassan II of Morocco to cross into Western Sahara. ** The Sex Pistols play their first gig at Saint Martins College, London. * November 7 – A vapor cloud explosion at a petroleum cracking facility in Geleen, Netherlands leaves 14 dead and 109 injured, with fires lasting for 5 days. * November 10 ** United Nations General Assembly Resolution 3379: By a vote of 72–35 (with 32 abstentions), the United Nations General Assembly approves a resolution equating Zionism with racism. The resolution provokes an outcry among Jews around the world. It is repealed in 1991. ** The -long freighter sinks during a storm from the entrance to Whitefish Bay on Lake Superior, killing all 29 crew members on board (an event immortalized in song by Gordon Lightfoot). ** Lev Leshchenko revives "Den Pobedy", one of the most popular World War II songs in the USSR. ]] * November 11 ** Angola becomes independent from Portugal; civil war soon erupts. ** Australian constitutional crisis of 1975: Governor-General of Australia Sir John Kerr dismisses the government of Gough Whitlam and commissions Malcolm Fraser as Prime Minister. ** The first annual Vogalonga rowing "race" is held in Venice, Italy. * November 14 – Madrid Accords: Spain abandons Western Sahara. * November 15 – The "Group of 6" (G-6) industrialized nations is formed. * November 16 – Beginning of the Third Cod War between UK and Iceland, which lasts until June 1976. * November 20 ** Former California Governor Ronald Reagan enters the race for the Republican presidential nomination, challenging incumbent President Gerald Ford. ** Spanish dictator Francisco Franco dies in Madrid, effectively marking the end of the dictatorship established following the Spanish Civil War and the beginning of Spain's transition to democracy. * November 22 – Juan Carlos is declared King of Spain following the death of dictator Francisco Franco; he would reign until his abdication in 2014. .]] * November 25 ** Suriname gains independence from the Kingdom of the Netherlands. ** The Provisional Irish Republican Army is outlawed in the United Kingdom. * November 26 – The 1975 cult classic movie The Rocky Horror Picture Show is released in the United States. * November 27 – Ross McWhirter, co-founder of the Guinness Book of Records, is shot dead by the Provisional Irish Republican Army for offering reward money to informers. * November 28 – Portuguese Timor declares its independence from Portugal as East Timor. * November 29 ** The name "Micro-soft" (for microcomputer software) is used by Bill Gates in a letter to Paul Allen for the first time (Microsoft becomes a registered trademark on November 26, 1976). ** While disabled, the submarine tender discharges radioactive coolant water into Apra Harbor, Guam. A Geiger counter at two of the harbor's public beaches shows 100 millirems/hour, 50 times the allowable dose. * Formula One world champion Graham Hill is killed when the Piper Aztec aeroplane he was piloting crashed in foggy conditions near Arkley golf course in North London. December * December 2 – In Laos, the communist party of the Pathet Lao takes over Vientiane and defeats the Kingdom of Laos, forcing King Sisavang Vatthana to abdicate and creating the Lao People's Democratic Republic. This ends the Laotian Civil War, with mass evacuation of American troops and Laotian civilians. * December 3 – The ongoing Insurgency in Laos begins with the Pathet Lao fighting the Hmongs, Royalist-in-exile and the Right-wings. ** The 1916 wreck of is found in the Kea Channel by Jacques Cousteau. * December 8 – New York City is approved for bailout of 2.3 billion each year through to 1978 – 6.9 billion total. * December 7 – Indonesian invasion of East Timor: Indonesia invades East Timor; the occupation continues until 1999, when U.N. peacekeepers take over control until 2002. * December 18 – The Lutz family moves into 112 Ocean Avenue, Amityville, Long Island, New York, in the United States, only to flee from the house after 28 days, which would go on to inspire the story of The Amityville Horror. * December 21 – Six people, including Carlos the Jackal, kidnap delegates of an OPEC conference in Vienna. * December 25 – The heavy metal band Iron Maiden is formed by Steve Harris in London. * December 29 – A bomb explosion at LaGuardia Airport in New York City kills 11 people. Date unknown * The Spanish Army quits Spanish Sahara (modern-day Western Sahara), last remnant of the Spanish Empire. The Sahrawi Republic (RASD) is created. Morocco invades the former territory. * The government of Colombia announces the finding of Ciudad Perdida. * Benoit Mandelbrot coins the mathematical term fractal. * Lyme disease is first diagnosed at Lyme, Connecticut. * Victoria (Australia) abolishes capital punishment. * South Australia becomes the first Australian state to decriminalize homosexual acts between consenting adults. * Some members of Jehovah's Witnesses believe that Armageddon will occur this year based on the group's chronology''The Watchtower, August 15, 1968, pp. 494–501; ''Awake!, May 22, 1969, p. 15; The Watchtower, March 15, 1980, p. 17, para. 5–6. and a few sell their houses and businesses to prepare for the new world paradise which they believed will be created when Jesus establishes God's Kingdom on Earth. * Peter Gabriel departs Genesis, and is replaced on lead vocals by drummer Phil Collins. * The first monster truck, Bigfoot, is created by Bob Chandler. World population Births January ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] * January 1 ** Sonali Bendre, Indian actress ** Eiichiro Oda, Japanese manga artist ** Tammy Homolka, Canadian murder victim (d. 1990) * January 2 ** Dax Shepard, American actor ** Doug Robb, American musician (Hoobastank) * January 3 ** Thomas Bangalter, French DJ (Daft Punk) ** Danica McKellar, American actress and education advocate * January 5 ** Bradley Cooper, American actor ** Mike Grier, American hockey player * January 6 ** Yukana Nogami, Japanese voice actress ** Ricardo Santos, Brazilian beach volleyball player * January 8 – Chris Simmons, British actor * January 10 – Jake Delhomme, American football player * January 11 ** Rory Fitzpatrick, American hockey player ** Matteo Renzi, 56th Prime Minister of Italy * January 13 – Shazia Mirza, British comedian * January 15 **Marc Cartwright, American photographer **Mary Pierce, French tennis player * January 16 – Anthony Taberna, Filipino broadcast journalist and radio commentator * January 17 ** Tony Brown, New Zealand rugby union footballer ** Freddy Rodriguez, Puerto Rican actor * January 20 ** David Eckstein, American baseball player ** Mark Allan Robinson, Canadian recall leader * January 22 – Balthazar Getty, American actor * January 23 – Tito Ortiz, American mixed martial arts fighter * January 24 – Paul Marazzi, English singer (A1) * January 25 ** Mia Kirshner, Canadian actress ** Tim Montgomery, American athlete ** John Wade, American football player * January 28 ** Lee Latchford-Evans, English singer (Steps) ** David Zingler, American writer ** Terri Conn, American actress ** Hiroshi Kamiya, Japanese voice actor and singer * January 29 ** Sharif Atkins, American television actor ** Sara Gilbert, American actress * January 30 – Yumi Yoshimura, Japanese singer (Puffy AmiYumi) * January 31 ** Jackie O, Australian radio DJ and TV presenter ** Preity Zinta, Indian actress February ]] ]] ]] ]] * February 1 – Big Boi, American rapper * February 2 ** Todd Bertuzzi, Canadian hockey player ** Ieroklis Stoltidis, Greek footballer * February 4 – Natalie Imbruglia, Australian actress and singer * February 6 – Tomoko Kawase, Japanese singer * February 9 – Vladimir Guerrero, Dominican baseball player * February 10 – Hiroki Kuroda, Japanese baseball pitcher * February 11 – Jacque Vaughn, American basketball player * February 14 – Malik Zidi, French actor * February 16 – Nanase Aikawa, Japanese singer * February 17 ** Harisu, South Korean singer, model and actress ** Todd Harvey, Canadian National Hockey League player ** Václav Prospal, Czech National Hockey League player * February 18 ** Igor Dodon, President of Moldova ** Keith Gillespie, Northern Irish footballer ** Gary Neville, English footballer ** Sarah Brown, American actress * February 19 – Mohamed Aly, Egyptian reformist and writer * February 20 – Brian Littrell, American pop singer (Backstreet Boys) * February 21 – Mark Ross, American rock singer and entrepreneur * February 22 – Drew Barrymore, American actress and film producer, co-founder of Flower Films * February 23 – Wilfred Kibet Kigen, Kenyan long-distance runner * February 25 ** Chiemi Chiba, Japanese voice actress ** Chelsea Handler, American comedian and television host March ]] ]] ]] * March 1 ** Maya Kulenovic, Canadian painter ** Valentina Monetta, Sammarinese singer * March 4 ** Myrna Veenstra, Dutch field hockey player ** Jerod Turner, American professional golfer * March 5 ** Jolene Blalock, American actress ** Niki Taylor, American model * March 7 ** Audrey Marie Anderson, American actress ** Leon Dunne, Australian swimmer ** T. J. Thyne, American actor * March 9 ** Roy Makaay, Dutch footballer ** Lisa Miskovsky, Swedish musician * March 11 ** Eric the Midget, American TV personality (d. 2014) ** Buvaisar Saitiev, Chechen wrestler, Olympic gold-medalist ** David Cañada, Spanish cyclist (d. 2016) * March 12 – Kéllé Bryan, English singer (Eternal) * March 15 ** Eva Longoria, American actress ** Veselin Topalov, Bulgarian chess player ** will.i.am, African-American rapper and singer (The Black Eyed Peas) * March 17 ** Andrew Martin, Canadian professional wrestler (d. 2009) ** Natalie Zea, American actress * March 18 ** Brian Griese, American football player ** Sutton Foster, American actress * March 19 ** Vivian Hsu, Taiwanese singer, actress and model ** Le Jingyi, Chinese swimmer ** Matthew Richardson, Australian rules footballer * March 25 ** Ladislav Benýšek, Czech ice hockey player ** Melanie Blatt, English singer (All Saints) * March 27 – Fergie, American pop/R&B singer/rapper of the Black Eyed Peas and actress * March 28 – Richard Kelly, American director * March 29 – Jan Bos, Dutch speed skater * March 30 – Bahar Soomekh, American actress April ]] ]] ]] ]] * April 2 – Adam Rodríguez, American actor * April 3 ** Yoshinobu Takahashi, Japanese professional baseball player ** Koji Uehara, Japanese baseball pitcher * April 4 ** Delphine Arnault, French businesswoman and entrepreneur ** Scott Rolen, American baseball player * April 5 – Juicy J, American rapper, songwriter and record producer * April 6 ** Zach Braff, American actor ** Sónia Lopes, Cape Verdean middle distance and long-distance runner * April 7 ** Ronde Barber, American football player ** Tiki Barber, American football player ** John Cooper, America musician, bass guitarist and lead singer (Skillet) * April 8 – Anouk, Dutch singer-songwriter and producer * April 9 – Robbie Fowler, British footballer * April 10 – Matthew Phillips, Italian rugby union footballer * April 13 ** Bruce Dyer, English footballer ** Jasey-Jay Anderson, Canadian snowboarder * April 14 ** Amy Dumas, American professional wrestler ** Stefano Miceli, Italian conductor and pianist ** Anderson Silva, Brazilian UFC Middleweight Champion ** Takayoshi Tanimoto, Japanese singer * April 15 – Paul Dana, American race car driver (d. 2006) * April 17 – Lee Hyun-il, South Korean badminton player * April 22 ** Greg Moore, Canadian race car driver (d. 1999) ** Carlos Sastre, Spanish road bicycle racer * April 23 – Olga Kern, Russian pianist * April 26 ** India Summer, American pornographic actress ** Joey Jordison, American metal drummer (Slipknot, Murderdolls, Scar The Martyr) * April 25 – Chris Lilley, Australian actor, comedian, and writer * April 27 – Kazuyoshi Funaki, Japanese ski jumper * April 29 – Eric Koston, American skateboarder * April 30 ** Johnny Galecki, Belgian-born American actor ** Mike Chat, American actor May ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] * May 1 – Marc-Vivien Foé, Cameroonian footballer (d. 2003) * May 2 ** David Beckham, English footballer ** Ahmed Hassan, Egyptian footballer * May 3 ** Andreea Bibiri, Romanian film and stage actress, dubber and theatre director ** Christina Hendricks, American actress ** Kimora Lee Simmons, American fashion designer * May 7 – Jason Tunks, Canadian Olympic discus thrower * May 8 ** Enrique Iglesias, Spanish singer ** Jussi Markkanen, Finnish hockey player * May 9 – Chris Diamantopoulos, Canadian actor * May 10 ** Torbjørn Brundtland, Norwegian musician (Röyksopp) ** Hélio Castroneves, Brazilian race car driver ** Hazem Emam, Egyptian footballer * May 12 – Jonah Lomu, New Zealand rugby player (d. 2015) * May 13 – Itatí Cantoral, Mexican actress * May 15 ** Peter Iwers, Swedish rock bassist (In Flames) ** Ray Lewis, American football player * May 16 – Tony Kakko, Finnish singer * May 17 – Jonti Picking, British animator, voice actor and internet personality * May 18 ** John Higgins, Scottish snooker player ** Jack Johnson, American singer-songwriter ** Irina Karavayeva, Russian trampolinist * May 19 ** London Fletcher, American football player ** Jonas Renkse, Swedish musician ** Mitsutoshi Shimabukuro, Japanese manga artist ** Zhang Ning, Chinese badminton player * May 20 ** Al Bano, Italian singer ** Tahmoh Penikett, Canadian actor ** Miriam Quiambao, Filipina actress ** Andrew Sega, American musician * May 22 – Janne Niinimaa, Finnish hockey player * May 23 ** Michiel van den Bos, Dutch composer ** Molly Wood, executive editor at CNET.com * May 25 ** Lauryn Hill, African-American singer ** Keiko Fujimori, Peruvian politician ** Harriet Toompere, Estonian actress * May 27 ** André 3000, American rapper, singer-songwriter, multi-instrumentalist, record producer and actor ** Jamie Oliver, English chef, restaurateur and television personality * May 28 – Charmaine Sheh, Hong Kong actress * May 29 ** Jason Allison, Canadian hockey player ** Melanie Brown, British singer (Spice Girls) ** Daniel Tosh, American stand-up comedian ** David Burtka, American actor and chef * May 30 – CeeLo Green, American singer * May 31 – Toni Nieminen, Finnish ski jumper June ]] ]] ]] * June 4 ** Russell Brand, English actor and comedian ** Angelina Jolie, American actress * June 5 – Karen Strassman, American actress and voice actress * June 7 ** Shane Bond, New Zealand fast bowler ** Allen Iverson, American basketball player * June 8 – Shilpa Shetty, Bollywood actress * June 9 – Andrew Symonds, Australian cricketer * June 10 – Darren Eadie, English footballer * June 11 – Choi Ji-woo, South Korean actress and model * June 14 – Chris Onstad, American cartoonist * June 15 – Elizabeth Reaser, American actress * June 16 – Anabel Conde, Spanish singer, Eurovision Song Contest 1995 runner-up * June 17 – Chloe Jones, American pornstar (d. 2005) * June 18 – Martin St. Louis, Canadian hockey player * June 19 ** Oksana Chusovitina, German artistic gymnast ** Ed Coode, British rower * June 23 – Kate Tunstall, Scottish singer-songwriter * June 24 – Christie Rampone, American footballer * June 25 ** Linda Cardellini, American actress ** Vladimir Kramnik, Russian chess player * June 27 – Tobey Maguire, American actor * June 28 ** Ning Baizura, Malaysian singer ** Jon Nödtveidt, Swedish singer (d. 2006) * June 30 ** Ralf Schumacher, German racing car driver ** Angela Tong, Hong Kong actress July ]] ]] ]] * July 5 ** Hernán Crespo, Argentinian footballer ** Ai Sugiyama, Japanese tennis player * July 6 – 50 Cent, American rapper * July 9 ** Shelton Benjamin, American professional wrestler ** Robert Koenig, American film director and producer ** Jack White, American rock and blues musician * July 10 **Alain Nasreddine, Canadian ice hockey player **Stefán Karl Stefánsson, Icelandic film and stage actor * July 14 – Flore Zoé, Dutch photographer * July 15 – Jill Halfpenny, British actress * July 17 ** Elena Anaya, Spanish actress ** Cécile de France, Belgian actress ** Harlette, British fashion designer of lingerie ** Konnie Huq, English television presenter * July 18 – Torii Hunter, American baseball player * July 19 – Patricia Ja Lee, American model/actress * July 20 ** Judy Greer, American actress and author ** Ray Allen, American basketball player * July 21 – Fredrik Johansson, Swedish musician * July 22 – Kenshin Kawakami, Japanese baseball pitcher * July 24 ** Eric Szmanda, American actor ** Torrie Wilson, American professional wrestler and model * July 25 ** Håvard Ellefsen, Norwegian rock (metal) musician ** Evgeni Nabokov, Kazakh-Russian former hockey goaltender (1995-2015) * July 27 ** Shea Hillenbrand, American baseball player ** Alex Rodriguez, American baseball player * July 29 – Terrence Wilkins, American football player * July 30 – Graham Nicholls, British artist * July 31 – Simon Hirst, British DJ August ]] ]] ]] * August 1 **Danny Chan Kwok-kwan, Hong Kong actor **Vhrsti, Czech illustrator * August 3 – Yoyo Mung, Hong Kong actress * August 4 – Jason Crump, Australian Speedway rider, three times world champion * August 5 ** Kajol Devgan, Indian actress ** Eicca Toppinen, Finnish cellist (Apocalyptica) * August 7 ** Gaahl (Kristian Eivind Espedal), Norwegian metal musician ** Megan Gale, Australian model and actress ** Charlize Theron, South African actress * August 11 – Roger Craig Smith, American voice actor * August 12 – Casey Affleck, American actor and film director. Brother of actor Ben Affleck * August 13 – Shoaib Akhtar, Pakistani fast bowler * August 15 – Kara Wolters, American women's basketball player * August 18 – Kaitlin Olson, American actress * August 22 ** Sheree Murphy, English actress ** Rodrigo Santoro, Brazilian actor * August 24 – Hayato Sakurai, Japanese martial artist * August 25 – Raymond Wong Ho-yin, Hong Kong actor * August 27 – Björn Gelotte, Swedish musician * August 29 – Dante Basco, American actor * August 31 – Sara Ramirez, American Actress September ]] ]] ]] ]] * September 1 ** Natalie Bassingthwaighte, Australian actress and singer ** Elvira Rahić, Bosnian singer ** Scott Speedman, Canadian actor * September 2 – David Jahn, Czech neo-burlesque impresario * September 3 – Redfoo, American disc jockey (LMFAO) * September 4 – Mark Ronson, English DJ, record producer, and singer * September 6 – Ryoko Tani, Japanese judoka * September 7 – Renato "Babalu" Sobral, Brazilian martial artist * September 9 – Michael Bublé, Canadian musician * September 10 – R. Luke DuBois, American composer and artist * September 11 – Brad Fischetti, American musician * September 13 – Peter Ho, American-Taiwanese singer and actor * September 16 ** Gal Fridman, Israeli windsurfer ** Shannon Noll, Australian singer * September 17 ** Jimmie Johnson, American race car driver ** Constantine Maroulis, American singer ** Juan Pablo Montoya, Colombian race car driver ** Austin St. John, American actor * September 18 ** Richard Appleby, English footballer ** Jason Sudeikis, American actor, comedian, and screenwriter * September 20 ** Asia Argento, Italian actress, singer, and director ** Moon Bloodgood, American actress * September 22 ** Mireille Enos, American actress ** Ethan Moreau, Canadian hockey player * September 23 – Kim Dong-moon, South Korean badminton player * September 25 ** Declan Donnelly, British TV presenter, actor and singer ** Matt Hasselbeck, American football player * September 27 – Sam Lee, Hong Kong actor * September 30 ** Marion Cotillard, French actress, singer, songwriter, and musician ** Christopher Jackson, American actor, musician, and composer ** Georges-Alain Jones, French singer October ]] ]] ]] * October 2 – Michel Trudeau, son of Canadian Prime Minister Pierre Trudeau and brother of Prime Minister Justin Trudeau (d. 1998) * October 5 ** Parminder Nagra, British actress ** Monica Rial, American voice actress ** Kate Winslet, British actress ** Gao Yuanyuan, Chinese actress * October 7 ** Terry Gerin, American professional wrestler ** Kaspars Znotiņš, Latvian actor * October 9 – Joe McFadden, British actor * October 9 – Sean Lennon, American musician *October 10 – Ihsahn, Norwegian musician *October 11 Kristie Scott Miranda, American Christian singer / songwriter * October 14 ** Floyd Landis, American cyclist ** Shaznay Lewis, English singer * October 15 – Michél Mazingu-Dinzey, German-Congolese footballer * October 16 ** Sally Biddulph, British journalist and presenter ** Jacques Kallis, South African Cricket All-Rounder * October 17 – Janne Aikala, Finnish murder victim (d. 1986) * October 19 – Benjamin Heckendorn, American electronics modifier and independent filmmaker * October 20 – Natalie Gregory, American child actress * October 21 – Henrique Hilário, Portuguese footballer * October 22 ** Jesse Tyler Ferguson, American actor ** Mike Riley, American cartoonist * October 23 ** Odalys García, Cuban-born actress ** Keith Van Horn, American basketball player ** Michelle Beadle, Sports reporter/host * October 25 – Zadie Smith, English writer * October 30 – Ian D'Sa, Canadian guitarist * October 31 – Director X, Canadian music video director November ]] ]] ]] * November 3 – Marta Domínguez, Spanish athlete * November 4 – Éric Fichaud, Canadian hockey player * November 5 ** Lisa Scott-Lee, Welsh singer (Steps) ** Jamie Spaniolo (Jamie Madrox), American rapper * November 8 ** Ángel Corella, Spanish dancer ** Tara Reid, American actress * November 10 – Markko Märtin, Estonian race car driver * November 11 – Daisuke Ohata, Japanese rugby union player * November 12 – Jason Lezak, American swimmer * November 14 – Faye Tozer, English singer (Steps) * November 15 – Hiromi Ominami, Japanese long-distance runner * November 16 ** Yuki Uchida, Japanese actress ** Julio Lugo, Dominican baseball player * November 18 ** Anthony McPartlin, British TV presenter, actor and singer ** David Ortiz, Dominican baseball player * November 19 – Sushmita Sen, Indian beauty queen and actress * November 20 – Dierks Bentley, American country music singer * November 21 ** Chris Moneymaker, American poker player ** Aaron Solowoniuk, Canadian drummer *November 22 – James Madio, American actor * November 24 ** Thomas Kohnstamm, American writer ** Lee Wan Wah, Malaysian badminton player * November 28 – Eka Kurniawan, Indonesian writer * November 30 – Ben Thatcher, Welsh international footballer December ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] * December 2 – Malinda Williams, American actress * December 3 – Csaba Czébely, Hungarian heavy metal drummer (Pokolgép) * December 5 ** Sofi Marinova, Bulgarian pop-folk and ethno-pop singer ** Ronnie O'Sullivan, British snooker player ** Paula Patton, American actress * December 6 – Ashin, Taiwanese rock lead singer (Mayday) * December 8 – Kevin Harvick, American race car driver * December 10 – Joe Mays, American baseball pitcher * December 11 – Gerben de Knegt, Dutch cyclist * December 12 ** Mayim Bialik, Israeli-American actress and neuroscientist ** Houko Kuwashima, Japanese voice actress * December 13 – Tom DeLonge, American guitarist and vocalist * December 16 ** Frode Fjerdingstad, Norwegian photographer ** Ben Kowalewicz, Canadian vocalist * December 17 ** Tim Clark, South African golfer ** Nick Dinsmore, American professional wrestler ** Susanthika Jayasinghe, Sri Lankan athlete ** Milla Jovovich, Ukrainian-born American actress and model * December 18 ** Sia Furler (aka Sia), Australian singer-songwriter and music video director ** Trish Stratus, Canadian professional wrestler and fitness model ** Randy Houser, American country music singer ** Masaki Sumitani, Japanese television performer * December 20 – Bartosz Bosacki, Polish footballer * December 21 – Paloma Herrera, Argentine ballet dancer * December 23 ** Vadim Sharifijanov, Russian ice hockey player * December 26 ** Ed Stafford, English explorer ** Marcelo Ríos, Chilean tennis player * December 27 ** Heather O'Rourke, American child actress (d. 1988) ** Nike Ardilla, Indonesian singer (d. 1995) * December 29 – Shawn Hatosy, American actor * December 30 ** Yoma Komatsu, Japanese singer ** Tiger Woods, American golfer *December 31 – Mikko Sirén, Finnish drummer Date unknown *Nazma Akter, Banglahdesi trade unionist *Gareth Edwards, British director *Sindre Goksøyr, Norwegian artist Deaths January ]] ]] ]] * January 3 – Victor Kraft, Austrian philosopher (b. 1880) * January 4 – Ole Rømer Aagaard Sandberg, Norwegian military officer and farmer. (b. 1888) * January 7 – Harry Gunnison Brown, economist teaching at Yale in 20th century (b. 1880) * January 8 – Louis P. Lochner, American political activist, journalist, and author (b. 1887) * January 9 – Pierre Fresnay, French actor (b. 1897) * January 14 – Georgi Traykov, former head of State of Bulgaria as Chairman of the Presidium of the National Assembly (b. 1898) * January 17 – Gustavo Rojas Pinilla, 19th President of Colombia (b. 1900) * January 18 – Evelyn Greeley, silent film actress (b. 1888) * January 19 – Thomas Hart Benton, American artist (b. 1889) * January 24 ** Larry Fine, American actor and comedian (b. 1902) ** Erich Kempka, German chauffeur of Adolf Hitler (b. 1910) * January 27 ** Antonín Novotný, Czechoslovak Communist leader and 7th President of Czechoslovakia (b. 1904) ** Bill Walsh, American film producer and writer (b. 1913) * January 28 – Ola Raknes, Norwegian psychoanalyst and philologist (b. 1887) * January 31 ** Don Kaye, co-founder of TSR, Inc. (b. 1938) ** Bernard Fitzalan-Howard, 16th Duke of Norfolk, English peer and Earl Marshal (b. 1908) February ]] ]] ]] * February 3 – Umm Kulthum, Egyptian actress and singer (b. 1904) * February 4 – Louis Jordan, American musician (b. 1908) * February 8 ** Robert Robinson, British chemist, Nobel Prize laureate (b. 1886) ** Jan Mukařovský, Czech literary, linguistic, and aesthetic theorist. (b. 1891) * February 10 – Nikos Kavvadias, Greek poet and writer (stroke) (b. 1910) * February 11 – Richard Ratsimandrava, President of Madagascar (assassinated) (b. 1931) * February 12 – Bernard Knowles, English film director (b. 1900) * February 13 – André Beaufre, French general (b. 1902) * February 14 ** Julian Huxley, British biologist (b. 1887) ** P. G. Wodehouse, English writer (b. 1881) * February 15 – Michał Sopoćko, Polish saint, the Apostle of Divine Mercy (b. 1888) * February 16 – Morgan Taylor, American athlete (b. 1903) * February 17 – George Marshall, American film director (b. 1891) * February 18 – Chivu Stoica, Romanian Communist politician, former Prime Minister and head of State (b. 1908) * February 19 – Luigi Dallapiccola, Italian composer (b. 1904) * February 20 – Robert Strauss, American actor (b. 1913) * February 24 – Nikolai Bulganin, Premier of the Soviet Union (b. 1895) * February 25 – Elijah Muhammad, African-American Nation of Islam leader (b. 1897) * February 26 – Stephen Tibble, London police officer (shot) (b. 1953) * February 27 – Muriel Hazel Wright, Oklahoma author and historian (b. 1885) * February 28 – Sir Neville Cardus, British music and cricket writer (b. 1888) March ]] ]] ]] * March 3 – Therese Giehse, German actress (b. 1898) * March 7 ** Mikhail Bakhtin, Russian philosopher and literary scholar (b. 1895) ** Ben Blue, Canadian actor and comedian (b. 1901) * March 8 – George Stevens, American director, producer, and cinematographer (b. 1904) * March 9 ** Gleb W. Derujinsky, Russian American sculptor (b. 1888) ** Joseph Dunninger, American mentalist (b. 1892) * March 10 – Arthur W. Hummel, Sr., American Christian missionary to China (b. 1884) * March 11 – Margarita Fischer, silent film actress (b. 1886) * March 13 – Ivo Andrić, Serbo-Croatian writer, Nobel Prize laureate (b. 1892) * March 14 – Susan Hayward, American actress (b. 1917) * March 15 – Aristotle Onassis, Greek shipping magnate (b. 1906) * March 16 ** T-Bone Walker, American blues performer (b. 1910) ** Richard W. DeKorte, American New Jersey Energy Administrator and former member of the New Jersey General Assembly (b. 1936) * March 19 ** Harry Lachman, American set designer and film director (b. 1886) ** Roy Middleton, Australian cricketer and administrator (b. 1889) * March 21 – Joe Medwick, American baseball player (St. Louis Cardinals) and a member of the MLB Hall of Fame (b. 1911) * March 22 – Cass Daley, American actress (b. 1915) * March 25 ** King Faisal of Saudi Arabia (b. 1906) ** Deiva Zivarattinam, Indian politician (b. 1894) * March 27 – Sir Arthur Bliss, British composer and Master of the Queen's Music (b. 1891) * March 30 – Boots Adams, American business magnate, president of Phillips Petroleum Company (b. 1899) April ]] ]] ]] * April 3 – Mary Ure, Scottish actress (b. 1933) * April 5 ** Chiang Kai-shek, 1st President of the Republic of China (b. 1887) ** Harold Osborn, American Olympic athlete (b. 1899) ** Victor Marijnen, Dutch politician and jurist, 40th Prime Minister of the Netherlands (b. 1917) * April 6 – Percival Gordon, Canadian lawyer (b. 1884) * April 10 ** Walker Evans, American photographer (b. 1903) ** Marjorie Main, American actress (b. 1890) * April 12 – Josephine Baker, African-American dancer (b. 1906) * April 13 ** N'Garta Tombalbaye, 1st President of Chad (b. 1918) ** Larry Parks, American actor (b. 1914) * April 14 ** Fredric March, American actor (b. 1897) ** Michael Flanders, English actor and songwriter (b. 1922) * April 15 – Richard Conte, American actor (b. 1910) * April 17 – Sarvepalli Radhakrishnan, Indian philosopher and politician, 2nd President of India (b. 1888) * April 21 – William Anderson, English cricketer (b. 1909) * April 23 – William Hartnell, British actor (b. 1908) * April 24 – Pete Ham, Welsh musician (b. 1947) * April 30 – Gen Paul, French artist (b. 1895) May ]] ]] * May 4 – Moe Howard, American actor and comedian (b. 1897) * May 6 – Mary Stocks, Baroness Stocks, British writer (b. 1891) * May 8 – Avery Brundage, 5th President of the International Olympic Committee (b. 1887) * May 9 – Philip Dorn, Dutch actor (b. 1901) * May 13 – Richard Hollingshead, American inventor of the drive-in theatre (b. 1900) * May 18 ** Leroy Anderson, American composer (b. 1908) ** Aníbal Troilo, Argentine tango musician (b. 1914) * May 22 ** Lefty Grove, American baseball player (Philadelphia Athletics) and a member of the MLB Hall of Fame (b. 1900) ** Amanda Labarca, Chilean diplomat, educator, writer and feminist (b. 1886) ** Torben Meyer, Danish actor (b. 1884) * May 23 **Paul Legentilhomme, French general (b. 1884) **Moms Mabley, African-American comedian (b. 1894) * May 24 – Guy La Chambre, French politician (b. 1898) * May 25 – Count Dante, American martial artist (b. 1939) * May 30 ** Philip Mairet, designer, writer and journalist. (b. 1886) ** Steve Prefontaine, American distance runner (b. 1951) ** Tatsuo Shimabuku, Japanese martial artist and founder of Isshin-ryu karate (b. 1908) ** Michel Simon, Swiss actor (b. 1895) June ]] ]] * June 3 ** Ozzie Nelson, American actor (b. 1906) ** Eisaku Satō, Japanese politician, 39th Prime Minister of Japan, recipient of the Nobel Peace Prize (b. 1901) * June 4 – Evelyn Brent, American actress (b. 1899) * June 5 – Paul Keres, Estonian chess grandmaster (b. 1916) * June 6 – Larry Blyden, American actor (b. 1925) * June 14 – Pablo Antonio, Filipino modernist architect (b. 1902) * June 18 – Hugo Bergmann, German and Israeli Jewish philosopher (b. 1883) * June 26 – Josemaría Escrivá, Spanish Roman Catholic priest, saint and founder of Opus Dei (b. 1902) * June 27 – G. I. Taylor, British physicist, mathematician and expert on fluid dynamics and wave theory (b. 1886) * June 28 – Rod Serling, American television screenwriter (b. 1924) * June 29 – Tim Buckley, American singer/songwriter (b. 1947) * June 30 – Howard I. Chapelle, American naval architect, museum curator, and author (b. 1901) July * July 2 – James Robertson Justice, British actor (b. 1907) * July 6 – Olive Pink, Australian botanical illustrator, anthropologist (b. 1884) * July 7 – Henri Deglane, French wrestler (b. 1902) * July 15 – Charles Weidman, American choreographer and dancer (b. 1901) * July 17 ** Konstantine Gamsakhurdia, Georgian writer and public benefactor (b. 1893) ** L. F. Powell, an English literary scholar. (b. 1881) * July 18 – Vaughn Bodē, American artist and psychedelic cartoonist (b. 1941) * July 19 ** Lefty Frizzell, American singer (b. 1928) ** Charles Alan Pownall, American admiral and third Military Governor of Guam (b. 1887) * July 21 – Billy West, American actor (b. 1892) * July 23 – Emlen Tunnell, American football player (New York Giants) and a member of the Pro Football Hall of Fame (b. 1925) * July 24 – Barbara Colby, American actress (b. 1939) * July 27 – Anne Spencer, American poet (b. 1882) * July 29 – James Blish, American science fiction writer (b. 1921) * July 30 – Jimmy Hoffa, American labor leader, disappeared on this date (b. 1913) August ]] ]] ]] * August 5 – Satchidanandendra Saraswati, founder of the Adhyatma Prakasha Karyalaya in Holenarasipura (b. 1880) * August 9 – Dmitri Shostakovich, Russian composer (b. 1906) * August 10 – Robert Barton, Irish politician and last surviving signatory of the Anglo-Irish Treaty (b. 1881) * August 11 **Rachel Katznelson-Shazar, Zionist political figure and wife of third President of Israel (b. 1885) **Anthony McAuliffe, American general (b. 1898) * August 14 – Charles Pollard Olivier, American astronomer. (b. 1884) * August 15 – Sheikh Mujibur Rahman, Two-Time President & 2nd Prime Minister of Bangladesh (b. 1920) * August 16 – Vladimir Kuts, Soviet runner (b. 1927) * August 17 – Sig Arno, German actor (b. 1895) * August 19 ** Mark Donohue, American race car driver (b. 1937) ** Frank Shields, American tennis player (b. 1909) * August 23 ** Sidney Buchman, American screenwriter (b. 1902) ** Hank Patterson, American actor (b. 1888) * August 26 – Cullen Landis, American actor (b. 1896) * August 27 – Haile Selassie, Emperor of Ethiopia (b. 1892) * August 28 – Fritz Wotruba, Austrian sculptor (b. 1907) * August 29 – Éamon de Valera, 3rd President of Ireland (b. 1882) * August 31 – Pierre Blaise, French actor (b. 1955) September * September 2 – Mabel Vernon, U.S. suffragist, pacifist (b. 1883) * September 5 ** Alice Catherine Evans, American microbiologist. (b. 1881) ** Georg Ots, Estonian opera singer (b. 1920) * September 9 ** Minta Durfee, American actress (b. 1889) ** Ethel Griffies, English actress (b. 1878) ** John McGiver, American actor (b. 1913) * September 10 – George Paget Thomson, English physicist, Nobel Prize laureate (b. 1892) * September 13 – Mudicondan Venkatarama Iyer South Indian Musician (b. 1897) * September 16 – Irene Hayes, American Ziegfeld girl and businesswoman (b. 1896) * September 19 – Pamela Brown, English actress (b. 1917) * September 20 – Saint-John Perse, French diplomat and writer, Nobel Prize laureate (b. 1887) * September 23 – Ian Hunter, British actor (b. 1900) * September 24 – Earle Cabell, Texas politician (b. 1906) * September 26 – C. H. Waddington, British biologist, paleontologist, geneticist and philosopher (b. 1905) * September 27 ** Mark Frechette, American actor (b. 1947) ** Jack Lang, Australian politician (b. 1876) * September 29 – Casey Stengel, American baseball player (Brooklyn Dodgers) and manager (New York Yankees, New York Mets) and a member of the MLB Hall of Fame (b. 1890) October ]] * October 4 – May Sutton, American tennis champion (b. 1886) * October 6 – Chiura Obata, Japanese-American artist. (b. 1885) * October 10 ** Charles A. Dana, American businessman, politician(b. 1881) ** Norman Levinson, American mathematician (b. 1912) ** Lillian Walker, American actress (b. 1887) * October 11 – Henry A. Gleason, American ecologist (b. 1882) * October 16 – Benjamin McCandlish, Governor of Guam (b. 1886) * October 18 – Graham Haberfield, British actor (b. 1941) * October 21 – Charles Reidpath, American athlete (b. 1889) * October 22 – Arnold J. Toynbee, British historian (b. 1889) * October 27 – Rex Stout, American author (b. 1886) * October 28 – Georges Carpentier, French boxer (b. 1894) * October 30 – Gustav Ludwig Hertz, German physicist, Nobel Prize laureate (b. 1887) November ]] ]] ]] * November 1 – Sinn Sisamouth, The highly prolific King of Khmer music is executed by the Khmer Rouge ending the Golden Age of the Cambodian music industry.(b. 1935) * November 2 – Pier Paolo Pasolini, Italian film director (b. 1922) * November 4 – Francis Dvornik, Czech historian (b. 1893) * November 5 ** Annette Kellerman, Australian swimmer and actress (b. 1887) **Julian C. Smith, American general (b. 1885) ** Agustín Tosco, Argentine union leader (b. 1930) ** Lionel Trilling, American literary critic (b. 1905) ** Sejfi Vllamasi, Albanian congressman (b. 1883) * November 6 – Norman Riches, Welsh cricketer. (b. 1883) * November 13 – R. C. Sherriff, English writer (b. 1896) * November 20 ** Tokushichi Mishima, Japanese inventor, engineer (b. 1893) ** Francisco Franco, Spanish dictator (b. 1892) * November 27 – Ross McWhirter, Scottish co-founder of the Guinness Book of Records (b. 1925) * November 29 ** Tony Brise, English racing driver (b. 1952) ** Graham Hill, English race car driver (b. 1929) December * December 1 ** Anna E. Roosevelt, American radio personality (b. 1906) * December 2 ** Hugh B. Brown, attorney, educator, author (b. 1883) ** Nellie Fox, American baseball player (Chicago White Sox) and a member of the MLB Hall of Fame (b. 1927) * December 4 – Hannah Arendt, German political theorist (b. 1906) * December 7 ** Herbert Collins, British architect (b. 1885) ** Thornton Wilder, American playwright (b. 1897) * December 9 – William A. Wellman, American film director (b. 1896) * December 10 – Andrew "Boy" Charlton, Australian Olympic swimmer (b. 1907) * December 11 – Lee Wiley, American jazz singer (b. 1908) * December 14 – Arthur Treacher, English actor (b. 1894) * December 15 – Shigeyoshi Inoue, Japanese admiral (b. 1889) * December 17 – Noble Sissle, American jazz composer (b. 1889) * December 20 – William Lundigan, American actor (b. 1914) * December 24 ** Bernard Herrmann, American composer. (b. 1911) ** Petre Mais, British journalist and broadcaster. (b. 1885) * December 27 – Clara Sipprell, early 20th-century photographer (b. 1885) Nobel Prizes * Physics – Aage Bohr, Ben Roy Mottelson, Leo James Rainwater * Chemistry – John Warcup Cornforth, Vladimir Prelog * Medicine – David Baltimore, Renato Dulbecco, Howard Martin Temin * Literature – Eugenio Montale * Peace – Andrei Dmitrievich Sakharov * Economics – Leonid Kantorovich, Tjalling Koopmans References * 1975 Coin Pictures * BBC News archive 'On This Day' - 1975 Hit songs #Roll Over Lay Down Status Quo #Born to Run Bruce Springsteen #Bohemian Rhapsody Queen #Hope That We Can Be Together Soon Sharon Paige with Harold Melvin & the Blue Notes Category:1975